Temutai
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness" |appearance= Gray fur with red eyes; towering height |combat= Experienced in Kung Fu; possesses an extremely tough hide as defense |fate= Defeated in battle by Po; lost Princess Mei Li as a servant ("The Princess and the Po") Defeated by Po in a rematch at the Jade Palace ("Owl Be Back") Partook in the Peace Jubilee ("The Kung Fu Kid") }} Temutai is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a strong and powerful warrior who serves as both the leader and king of the Qidan Clan. He made his first appearance in "The Princess and the Po", where he was challenged and defeated by Po in battle. Biography Beginnings Though Temutai's origins are unknown, his legend is renowned throughout the Valley of Peace. Temutai himself claimed in "The Princess and the Po" that he had defeated Kung Fu masters from across the land. Additionally, Tigress mentioned that Temutai's Kung Fu was said to be so strong he could tear an opponent in half without even touching them, while Mantis had commented that he thought Temutai was just a myth. It was presumably through this legendary reputation that Temutai became king of the Qidan Clan. It is unknown how long he has had this position, but another one of Temutai's remarks in the episode indicates that he's had at least one princess as a servant. In exchange for peace, Princess Mei Li's people sent her to the Qidan Clan to become a lifelong servant to the Qidan king; but the princess was replaced every few years because none of them lasted very long. In Legends of Awesomeness In "The Princess and the Po", Temutai was approached by Princess Mei Li and her group of escorts which included Po, Tigress, Mantis, and a few royal servants. Unbeknownst to the princess and her protectors, Mei Li had been brought to the Qidan Clan as an offering to Temutai for peace. The princess was to be his servant for life, which was assumed to be short, as no past princesses had lasted long as servants to the warrior king. Temutai was eager to have Mei Li as his royal servant, but Po, after learning of the plan for the princess, began to stall and tried to deceive Temutai, saying that Tigress was the princess. After nonchalantly requesting her to perform the "Ceremonial Princess Dancing Song", Temutai stopped her and grew impatient, and demanded to be given the real princess. Po refused, and he and the others fought off Temutai's warriors to protect Mei Li. But Mei Li herself came to Temutai and surrendered to the buffalo, who accepted the offering. He promised peace, then ordered the young princess to be put in chains. Before she was imprisoned, however, Po stepped in to make a deal with Temutai: that if any of his strongest warriors would defeat him in a fight, he would give up himself, the princess, and Tigress and Mantis to be his servants. Temutai was unimpressed with this offer until Po mentioned that he was the Dragon Warrior. The warrior king was excited by the prospect of beating such a powerful warrior, and agrees to take Po's challenge. As a start, he volunteers to fight Po himself, his hunched form straightening and towering in an impressive height above them all. He snapped at Mei Li when she tried to interfere, and then stood to battle Po. Temutai attacked and charged, using his brawn and his horns, and was quickly winning the fight as Po tried to hang on. After getting some encouragement from Mei Li, the panda was struck with an idea. He jumped high in the air and landed on Temutai's shoulders, and by holding onto his ears, he drove him into walls and rocks, much like Mei Li had done to him earlier. Temutai, unable to fight back, eventually collapsed, his face crushed under a stone pillar. Temutai then admitted defeat to Po and ensured peace between Mei Li's people and the Qidan. As a last act, he had rice-balls prepared for Po and the others when they left as per their request. In "Owl Be Back", Po found Temutai and his warriors fighting the Furious Five in the Jade Palace; Temutai denied being beaten fairly by Po, claiming to having had a "head cold". This time, Po was fast enough to evade Temutai's attacks. Po managed to use a technique called the thundering windhammer, later claimed by Shifu to be one of the seven impossible moves. It sent Temutai flying into the mountainside. Temutai shouted to Po that the fight was a draw. In "The Kung Fu Kid", Temutai and his warriors came to partake in the Peace Jubilee; despite a few awkward moments between him and Po, he was honor-bound to commit no violence in the Jubilee. With Po and Shifu, he judged the children's Kung Fu skills until he announced his nephew, Jing Mei, whom none of the other kids wanted to fight. Before Jing Mei was announced the winner by default, a young child proposed Jing Mei fight a young snow leopard from the next valley. The leopard was hesitant, but accepted after Jing Mei pressured him and wrecked his pottery cart, and he introduced himself as Peng. When the match began, Temutai watched in disappointment as Peng easily defeated Jing Mei and therefore announced the winner. Temutai wanted Peng to train with him, but Po wanted the young leopard to train in the Jade Palace. Shifu interfered and said it was Peng's choice; he chose the latter, much to Temutai's outrage. At nightfall, Temutai was confronted by Peng in his tent, desiring to defeat the Qidan Clan leader to prove himself worthy to Shifu, leading to a violent fight between the two where Temutai found himself forced on the defensive. Po eventually intervened, trying to get Peng to stop. But the fight escalated and continues outside in the village, causing an all-out brawl between the villagers, the Qidan Clan, the Furious Five and Peng. Po shouted for everyone to stop and came clean to Peng about his jealousy and apologized. Peng forgave him and the Peace Jubilee ended with the closing ceremony performed by Peng, Po, and Temutai. Personality Temutai is shown to be tough, proud, and short-tempered. Though he's not easy to fool, he's very willing to challenge others and prove his might, especially if he thinks he can win a worthy trophy by doing so. Temutai shows no mercy, but recognizes when he has been defeated; for example, in "The Princess and the Po," he didn't have any second thoughts about making Princess Mei Li his servant for life, but when defeated, he fairly accepted his loss. Temutai also tends to talk loudly and over-emphasize words when speaking. Fighting Style Coming soon! Relationships His clan The Qidan Clan are Temutai's loyal henchmen, who are all brutal warriors just like him. Mei Li Coming soon! Po When Temutai first met Po, he showed immediate disbelief that he was the Dragon Warrior. But upon hearing Mantis and Tigress' comments on the truth of it, as well as Po's wager to battle for Princess Mei Li, he accepted it nonetheless. Since his first defeat, he has constantly been trying to attack Po and his friends ever since. Shifu Coming soon! Jing Mei Temutai seems to have some disdain for his young nephew, as he admitted that he never really liked him. Clothing/Outfit Coming soon! Gallery Temutai-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Temutai King-temutai.png PrincessStyle.jpg LOA.png Frozen Temutai.jpg|Temutai frozen in "The Most Dangerous Po" View more... Quotes Temutai: We'll call it a draw!!! (After he was beaten by po using the Thundering Wind Hammer) References de:Temutai Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Royalty Category:Bovids